Tu Le Das Sentido A Mi Muerte
by Bellatrix16
Summary: U.A Ella tomo una decisión, ya que el no le podía dar sentido a su vida lo haría a su muerte. (One-shot de Harry Potter)


_**Ella miraba a todas partes buscando al asesino de su amado, pero este habia desaparecido dejando un alma destrozada y otra sin cuerpo.**_

 _ **"Te voy a extrañar...mi mejor secreto" fueron las unicas palabras que salieron de los labios de su amado antes de el ultimo latido de su corazón.**_

 _ **"Nos reuniremos pronto..."**_

1 año habían pasado desde la ultima guerra mágica. Un año desde la muerte de Voldemort y un año desde que EL ya no existía en mi mundo.

Me encontraba detrás de una lapida vieja y destrozada, esperando a que ellos, los que eran su familia y amigos se marcharán de allí para poder visitarlo y contarle que ah sido de mi en todo este tiempo.

Su familia y amigos abandonan el lugar dejando un aura de tristeza y melancolía que es imposible aguantar tanta pena y no deprimirse.

Al verlos lejos salgo de mi escondite y retomo mi paso hacia donde su cuerpo descansa.

Seguro se preguntarán por que me encontraba escondía detrás de esa lapida, la respuesta es sencilla. Amor secreto. Así es, lo que el y yo vivimos juntos fue un secreto, ni mis amigos y mucho menos mi familia sabían de el amor que existía en mi corazón al igual que sus amigos y familia, nadie sabia de "nuestro pequeño secreto" como lo solíamos llamar nosotros a nuestros encuentros nocturnos en Hogwarts.

Pasa un largo tiempo y me marcho del cementerio mágico, no sin antes haber derramado unas lagrimas y haberle contado todo lo que sufrí por el este tiempo en el que estuvo y esta ausente.

Al llegar a mi casa me siento en el sofá, al lado de la chimenea que esta apagada y oscura como lo esta mi alma, y mi mente me lleva a pasados recuerdos que no logro borrar por mas que lo desee... mi mente me lleva al día de su muerte.

Puedo ver a mi padre luchando contra mi, puedo ver como mi propio padre esta apuntando su varita dispuesto a matar a su única hija, pero luego llega el... como si fuera mi guardián me protege y se interpone entre la maldición y yo. Y cuando veo caer su cuerpo al suelo y sus ojos antes tan vivos ahora sin vida supe que el ya no existiría en mi mundo y que mi vida ya no tendría ningún sentido, como ultimas palabras me dice que me extrañará y yo solo logró decirle que pronto nos reuniríamos.

El recuerdo permanece pegado en mi mente y también en mis pesadillas. Era la mayor tortura que podía soportar...hasta hoy.

Yo Pansy Parkinson me enamore de un Traidor a la Sangre, me enamore, lo ame y lo sigo amando. El me enseño a olvidar mis prejuicios y a quererlo como era. Por eso planeo llegar a donde este su alma y buscarlo en el mundo de los muertos para que nuestras almas estén juntas por siempre.

Vestida de blanco, descalza y con el cabello suelto me dirijo a un llamado de muerte que yo atraje.

Mirando al cielo me despido de la luna y le digo hola a las estrellas por que se que el es una de ellas. Estoy desde lo alto de un viejo puente y desde aquí puedo ver correr las aguas de el lago.

 _"No lo hagas por favor..."_

Su voz se escucha tan lejana pero mi decisión ya esta tomada. Cierro los ojos, y lo hago, siento el aire correr por mi cuerpo que en este tiempo de invierno es muy helado y mi pequeño camisón blanco de tela fina no sirve de mucho, pero no importa por que ya puedo sentir el agua helada por todo mi ser mientras me hundo en el olvido y no hago ni el menor intento por salvar mi vida ya que mientras me hundo unas manos rozan las mías y yo que permanezco con lo ojos cerrados los abro y lo veo a el entre las aguas del lago...pero no tenia esa sonrisa que siempre solía llevar en su rostro, no, ahora tenia un gesto de tristeza.

 _" No debiste hacerlo"_

 _"La vida sin ti no tenia sentido y la tortura de mis recuerdos no me dejaban vivir en paz, ni siquiera en sueños...es la mejor decisión que pude tomar"_

 _"No, podrías haber rehecho tu vida sin mi"_

 _"Si, podría haberlo echo, pero no lo quise, eh aprendido que es difícil volver a amar"_

Mientras hablamos en el fondo del lago y nos hundíamos en el agua lentamente, puede ver debajo de mi una luz blanca que brillaba como una estrella pero no en el cielo sino en el fondo del mar y a medida que íbamos bajando esa luz se iba haciendo mas grande.

Mis ojos se dirigieron a el y le pregunte

 _"¿Ron?"_

 _"¿Que sucede Pansy? "_

 _"¿Duele...morir?"_

 _"No, es como estar dormido"_

De un momento a otro mi alma abandona mi cuerpo y es atraída por esa inmensa luz.

 _"Has logrado lo que querías Pansy, ya no hay vuelta atrás"_

 _"¿Ahora estaremos juntos para siempre?"_

 _"Si, para siempre"_

Desde arriba y junto a mi amor secreto pude ver el sufrimiento que había causado en el que antes era mi mundo. Por primera vez pude ver las lagrimas de mi querido amigo Draco, un chico que siempre se mostró frió e insensible se encontraba llorando en el que era mi funeral junto a su prometida que no era nada mas ni nada menos que Granger.

Ahora la voz de Ron no se escuchaba lejana pero la de ellos sí.

 _"No llores Draco...yo se como se siente perder a un amigo"_ decía la lejana voz de Granger.

Así es Draco, Granger sabe lo que es perder a un amigo.

Ahora se que debi haberte enviado una carga de despedida Draco, al igual que a ti mi querido Theodore Nott, y a ti también mi querido y gran amigo Blaise.

 _"Debimos haberle contado nuestro secreto"_

 _"No Ronald, es mejor asi, cuando llegue el momento nos reuniremos con ellos y podremos contarle nuestra gran historia de amor"_

 _"Un amor que no duro mucho en la vida pero si lo hará en la muerte"_

 _"Ahora me pongo a pensar que si nos hubiéramos casado ni la muerte nos hubiera podido separar"_

Ya han pasado 60 años desde que estoy en este lugar junto a el y no me arrepiento de esa decisión que tome un 20 de diciembre de 1999, uno de los días mas fríos del año en el que yo decidí quitarme la vida para vivir atada a mi amor secreto, a el alma de mi querido pelirrojo que ya no le daba sentido a mi vida pero si a mi muerte.

 _ **Y así es como termina esta historia, un amor secreto que nació en su sexto año de Hogwarts y que duro mas que el infinito.**_

 **(Esta pequeña historia esta contada desde la cabeza de Pansy, por si no lo entendieron)**

 **Besos**


End file.
